Once upon a time
by ROCKCHIC179
Summary: When Amy was a little girl she believed in fairy tales. Now at 17, she knows life is no fairy tale, though hers feels like one. Especially when you have two werehogs after you, a vampire who wants your heart literally and she seems to be the only who can find the last chaos emerald. Why didn't she just a summer job like a normal teenager before going to collage?


Summary: When Amy Rose was a little girl, she believed in fairy tales. Now at 17, she knows that life isn't a fairy tale, though her life feels like one. Especially when you have two werehogs after you, a anicent vampire who wants your heart, literally and apparently, she is the only one who can find the seven chaos emerald. Why couldn't she just got a summer job like a normal teenager before going to collage?

**AN: So its kinda obvious who the werehogs are, Sonic and Shadow, just in case you don't konw. Mephiles is the vampire, for obvious reasons. Will have Crails, Knouge, Silvaze and EspioxOC will have Vector, Charmy and Vanilla. Will have a few OCs and mentions or brief appearances of other characters but thoses I mention already will be in the story throughout.**

Chapter 1...A long time ago...

The sky was black as coal, the only source of light was the moon, round and full, the sound of howling wolves was heard, as if they were worshipping the moon, like god. Suddenly another howl was heard, that made the cries of the wolves fall silent. Whatever made that howl was no mere animal, it something harder, more dangerous, something supernatural. Another howl was heard before the sound of running and gorwling as if it was on a hunt for something or someone.

The gentler and smaller animals relaxed onec the familiar smell of smoke from a chimmery flew on the winds throughout the trees. This meant that the dangerous creatures wouldn't be out again until another full moon. Which wasn't for another moon, the forest could sleep peacefully until another moon.

Which included an old woman, she was kind and very generous to the animals of the woods, including the more dangerous ones. The villagers who lived just South from the forest, believed her to be a witch, some a wicca and the rest a kind old woman. The villagers were right to all the above. She was a kind old woman but she was also a wicca as well, excelled in healling spells and seeing auras. She had a talent in witchcraft, nothing dangerous or evil, merely defencive spells to protect her family.

Her name was Violet, she was a pale pink hedgehog with bright blue eyes, like the sky, despite her old age, you could see the clear joy and happiness she had in her life from her warm smile to her shining eyes. One of her joyes was her late husband and her daughter Ruby, who was a red hedgehog with dark blue eyes inherited from her father. And finally her granddaughter Amy.

Thinking of the young hogette brought a tendy warm smile to her rinkled faceas as she rocked in her chair. She closed her eyes, the only noise she heard was the creaking from her rocking chair, the crackle from the fire and a faint sound of an owl hooting away. When suddenly the sound of familiar tiny footsteps was added to the melody. Opening her tired eyes, to find young inoccent Jade green eyes staring into her own. These eyes belonged to a tiny sakura pink hedgehog, her quills just hit her chin and her skin was light cream. She was wearing a pink onesy and a red ribbon. She was carrying a little brown teddy bear with a gold bell and red ribbon.

"Can't sleep petal?" she nodded clenching the bear, smiling warmly the old hedgehog, lifted the little hogette and placed her on her knee.

"Did I ever tell you the story about three clans?" Amy shook her head, her eyes brighter this time, her aura bright with curiosity and innocence.

"A long time ago..." Voilet began...

_...here in this very forest lived a clan, lead by the strongest and fastest of all the hedghogs, called red snow. He was given this name due to even though he appeared cold as ice, his heart was as warm as fire. He was praised for his skills as a warrior, his patience as a leader and his gentleness as a father. Sadly, just as past his father before him, he had to chose between his three children. Each had their own unique talents and leadership skills, none were born to follow someone else. In his finally act, he split his land into three sections._

_The oldest white night shall rule over the mountain, as he was the oldest, his weapon of chose was a bow and arrow, he was often found in the high caves watching the sky._

_The second oldest red dawn was given the woods, he was very fast and stealthy, he prefered to be on the ground where the battle was being held rather then up in the clouds._

_The youngest and most humble was given the coast, he was given not only the coast but the sea as well._

_Peace was shared between these 3 clans..._

"So everyone lived happily ever after? Amy asked in a small innocent voice, with a hopeful smile the old woman shook her head making Amy's smile drop.

"Sadly, my dear child, peace does not last forever..."

..._After 200 years, the king of the mountain Mephiles grow jealous and angry at the other two clans, why should he shake this land when his tribe was the most powerful, his ancester was the oldest when the land was split between the three sons. Why did he have to share his land with his two younger brothers? _

_So Mephiles attacked the forest tribe, war was broken out between mountain and forest. The queen of the sea kingdom, sent some of her best soldiers to help the forest tribe and offered shelfer to those who could not fight._

_King of the mountain underestimated both tribes, losing nearly half his army. Using dark magic, he summoned a demon, in his greed for power, he made a deal with the demon to be invincible, in returned the deomn would have his soul. The demon accepted his offer. He told Mephiles that he could only live forever by drinking the blood of others. The king simply grinned and accepted the deal. Demon transformed him, his once once fur with silver stripes changed to black with greyish green stripes,__ two sharp fangs, his eyes turned yellish green, and his chest grew white fur. He attack his two bodyguards on sight and drank their blood dry. __He soon started turning his soldiers just like him. _

_Even then, the forest tribe were a determind and strong lot, they did not give up easily. To break their spirits, Mephiles kidnapped their leader's wife and killed her right in front of him. Over come by rage and grief lost from his love, the leader Tyrion transformed into a wild beast, his once blue smooth fur, turned a dark midnight blue with white tips at the end, his fur became fluffy and wild, his hands grow into sharp claws, his teeth became razer blades and his eyes could pierce you with one look._

_Still enraged with Mephiles for what he had done, he attacked the Mountain king. ..._

"Did they die? Did the evil king win?" Amy asked her tiny hands gripping her grandmother's left hand. She chuckled at her granddaughters impatience and was about to finish when she heard the familiar steps of her daughter.

"Amelia, is your grandmother telling you stories again?" Ruby wondered crossing her arms, fixing her mother with a stern look.

"Please can I listen to the end, please, it was getting to the good part" Amy pleaded her mother, giving her a puppy dog eyes and a pout. Ruby's face didn't change then she looked at her mother.

"Which story is it?"

"The three tribes" Ruby's face melted, sighing in defeat, she walked to her mother, taking her daughter in her arms before sitting crossed legged in front of her.

"Haven't heard this story since I was a kid" Ruby smiled then gestured for her mother to continue.

"Where was I...awe yes, When Tyrion attacked Mephiles...

_...To his surprise he was an even match for him. They fought for hours until Mephiles flew away back to the caves just as the sun came up. Once the light from the sun hit Tyrion, he transformed back and discovered that Mephiles couldn't attack them in the sun, as it badly burned him._

_With an new attack in mind, he ordered his soldiers to attack the mountain while Mephiles was still weak. In this attack, nearly all of mephiles's army was killed, including his beloved wife. Angry and bitter, the dark king, ordered his best spy to get the chaos emeralds from Angel Island and bring it to them, this way he will win and get revenge for the lose of his wife._

_However, Tyrion was planning on stealling the emeralds as well, the queen of the sea begged him to leave the emeralds alone, that using the emeralds would only cause death and misery but he would not listen. Worried for her people and the fate of the two tribes, she sneak away and took a shortcut to Angel Island before Tyrion's and Mephiles allies could get there. _

_Neither king knew that the emeralds were heavily protected by an anicent tribe and there was a master emerald, said to be more powerful and have control over the 6 chaos emeralds. The queen warned the guardian of the master emerald of Mephiles and Tyrion's plans. _

_However, the guardian was not worried as he already knew their plans to steal the emeralds as well as Mephiles's plans to rules over the three tribes. When queen demanded why hasn't he done anything to stop it, he replied that he has no power over fate and said not to worry any longer as the war was finally coming to an end..._

"How! What was the guardian gonna do grandma?" Amy interrupted from her mother's lap, she chuckled at her impatience and waved a hand as to say calm down.

"Let your grandmother finish sweetie" Ruby scoffed playfully, Amy pouted but stayed silent, letting her grandmother continue.

..._The spys of Mephiles and Tyrion arrived only to go back to their masters, stating that the guardian had a message for them and they must come alone in return they were to get the chaos emeralds._

_Both kings were skeptical but agreed to the guardians terms. Once they arrived, __guardian relieved that he had a dream about a prophecy, about the fate of the three tribes. _

_Three tribes seperate_

_One of mountain_

_one of forest_

_And one of sea_

_Now tribe of vampire_

_A Tribe of werehogs_

_and a tribe of wiccas_

_A rose of unique beauty_

_But thorns of steel_

_heart full of loyity, and love_

_The rose shall bloom _

_by finding the 7 chaos emerald_

_Only by claiming the heart of the rose _

_Shall become the most powerful tribe of all. _

_All three leaders were shocked to learn of a 7 chaos emerald, only 6 had be created, oh so they thought. The guardian ordered a truce between vampire and werehog. Mephiles and Tyrion grudgingly agreed, as promised they were both given two chaos emeralds while the queen was given the last two.__ With this information and a new forced peace the leaders left but not before the guardian gave them one last warning._

___If you bring all seven emeralds total at once, you shall release chaos control..._

"Though pure hatred was shared between vampire and werehog, they agreed to keep the peace until the rose was found. Many had searched to find this 'Rose', no girl fit the mark, nor could she find the last emerald."

"Mephiles is said to still be out there, living in the caves of the mountain, still searching for the rose and the emerald" Violet gestured to the window where it had a clear view of the mountain.

"But what about the werehog tribe?" Amy asked, her big jade eyes shining with wonder.

"Tyrion was not blessed with immorality however, he married again and she gave birth to a boy. When he came of age, he too was a werehog like his father. This continued generation after generation, in fact, whenever you see the moon full, you may just catch a werehog howling at it." Amy gasped when she heard a howl and jumped into her mother's arms. Ruby laughed at her daughter then smiled reasuring her that there was nothing to be scared off.

"No need to be scared dear, it's only a wolf." She opened one eye at her grandmother then her eyes widened realising something.

"B-but what about the queen and the witches?"

"Wiccas my little petal, she didn't look for the rose nor the emerald, instead she left a series of clues, hoping that one day if the rose did find the last emerald, that she use her power to destroy Mephiles and protect her people and keep the emeralds seperate" Voilet finished, smiling rocking back in her chair.

"There, now it's time for bed, say goodnight Amelia" Ruby ordered and Amy nodded, standing upwards, she hugged her grandmother and kissed her cheek before Ruby took her in her arms.

"Good night grandma" Amy waved to Violet over her mother's shoulder.

"Good night my little petal." She looked down then up again where Ruby and Amy walked off with a frown then shook her head, thinking her mind was playing tricks on her.

"Do you see any of the werehogs mama?" Amy asked as Ruby tucked her into bed.

"Well baby, when I was your age I saw a werehog" Amy gasped and shot up in her bed.

"Uh huh, after that I tried to find him again but never could. You see baby, I think they could be found if you let them find you" Ruby explained tucking the pink hogette back in.

"Do you think they're real?" Amy asked, Ruby smiled before kissing her forehead.

"Only if you want them to be baby, now go to sleep" Amy yawned as her eye lids slowly shut. Smiling, the young female hedgehog walked up then smiled again at her sleeping daughter before shutting the door.

After a few seconds, the little pink hogette, opened her eyes before, she sat up and went to the window, opening the curtains then the window, looking out into the forest then the sky, where the moon was bright and clear.

Amy continued to watch the moon in wonder unaware that someone was watching her. The pair of eyes was watching the young girl all the way from the mountain, grinning evilly and licking his lips.

"Looks like I finally found my rose" he chuckled before returning back to the shadows of his cave, deciding to tomorrow night he will retrieve his long over due flower.

Amy yawned again before shutting the window and closing the curtains, then she fell asleep, dreaming of the forest and werehogs. At the very same time, Violet shot up from her bed, gasping for breath, clenghing her chest and sweat dripping down her forehead.

"No...not my little petal" the old woman denied in a trembling voice, horrified by the vision she just had. She knew that they was no escaping fate but that did not mean she could not delay it...until she was ready, question was, when?

The next morning, the rose family were getting ready to leave, little Amy was exploring the small river near the water fall, just a few miles from where her parents and grandmother were talking. She was wearing a red dress and a white long sleeved t-shirt underneath, red leather shoes and white socks. She wore a red bow on her hair keeping her quills in place. She was trying to catch a butterfly when she heard a branch snap, making her jump and turn around.

"Hello...? Is that you mama?" she asked looking were the sound was coming from. Another branch was snapped except it was coming from the other side of the lake.

Turning around, she gasped, spotting a dark figure in the trees opposite the river, though she couldn't really see his face, it looked like a hedgehog. A little scared, the young girl took a step over to have her quills caught in the branches of the trees. Squealing In surprise, she tried to pull away but it was no good, she looked over her shoulder to see that the hedgehog was gone.

"Hold still" a male voice spoke kindly to her making her gasp, looking up it was the hedgehog from the trees. He was an old looking hedgehog with greyish fur with bright blue eyes shining with gentleness, he reminded her of her grandpa on her father's side. though his clothes were odd, he wore no shirt or jacket reveal a chest of white fur, a brown cloth with a sword tied on the side and black sandals.

"There you go" while Amy was watching, she failed to realise that he had removed her ribbon and freeing her from the trees.

"Thank you mister" Amy smiled brightly at the old man who returned her smile.

"Now what is a young pretty girl like you here in forest by yourself?"

Amy looked down at her shoes unsure of what to do, her parents always said not to speak to strangers but he was kind to her.

"My parents said not to speak to strangers" she replied with her best brave voice, though she was scared on the inside, the old man wasn't angry in fact he chuckled.

"Smart girl, your parents near here?"

Before Amy could answer, her papa was calling her "Amy, it's time to go, where are you? Amy!"

"That's my papa, I have got to go, thanks for the help sir, goodbye" the young hogette waved goodbye before running off.

The old hedgehog chuckled then sighed looking at the red ribbon in his hand, he prayed that he was first to find the rose and not Mephiles, otherwise all hope was lost. Another question filled his mind, who out of his three grandsons would win the rose's heart? Who knows.

looking up at where the hogette ran off he whispered, "We will see each other again, let's hope it is on friendly terms once again and not on a battle field" then in the whisper of the wind he was gone.

Elsewhere, Violet watched as her granddaughter waved goodbye in the back seat of the van, her face full of joy sadness and innocence.

"...be safe child..." Violet whispered watching the blue van drive away into the distance and prayed that Amy will have a happy life before she had to face what was going to come.


End file.
